


[untitled atm]

by orderlyxchaos



Category: Don't Hug Me I'm Scared (Webseries)
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, Tony is not a good person in this, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:40:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26483560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orderlyxchaos/pseuds/orderlyxchaos
Summary: The five years during the production of Roy's show were hell, both for the students and most of the teachers...but Antonio was having the time of his life.--just things/snippets/short stories related to my (pretty edgy) interpretation of dhmis! rated mature for a lotta violence just in case! these aren't in any particular order!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. preface

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> an introduction to the cast!

Sketchbook - a naive, happy-go-lucky spirit. easily trusting, believes (almost) everyone can be good if they try. has a childish outlook on life

Antonio (Tony the Talking Clock) - manipulative, controlling and the main villain of our story. he's dramatic and vain as well as cruel

Shrignold - very sensitive & kind; an empath at his core, he'll do anything to make his friends feel better when they're upset

Colin - know-it-all nerd who loves & supports his friends even though he's egotistical

Gilbert - introverted, often unsure of himself and pretty wary of others. is secretly a chatterbox

Baron (Steak Guy) - protective dad to his two kids, wholesome dude

Frederick (Fridge) - quiet and reserved but very friendly! he and baron are brothers

Casey (Spinach Can) - very protective tomboy, loves her family to pieces, hard to gain her trust bc she's very cautious

Brendan (Bread Boy) - tries his best to be subservient; he just wants to be a good kid

Larry (Lamp) - nihilistic, snarky and laidback; he's also protective of everyone. hates antonio's guts

Roy - the absentee father and director. cold and neglectful

Doi (Yellow Guy) - much like brendan, he tries to go along with everything to make peace, but he questions things more often

Ryan (Red Guy) - a laidback man of few words, but very kind and sweet on the inside

Dawson (Duck Guy) - he has a thirst for knowledge, an old soul with a very inquisitive mind. talks a LOT


	2. questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this takes place between dhmis 2 and 3 - at this point, antonio's hiding behind a facade of being cold and distant...but the mask cracks a little here.

“You’re up rather late.”

Sketch let out a shaking sigh, “I-I know, sir. I apologize, but…I can’t quite sleep.”

She wrapped her arms around her body, mentally preparing herself for the lecture that she thought was about to come. Instead, she was met with an understanding look from her superior – something seldom seen.

“I understand. He _really_ lashed out at you,” Antonio recounted. “I imagine it would be difficult to get _any_ rest after that.”

He sat with her at the kitchen table, “I sincerely hope you don’t think it was _your_ fault.”

Sketchbook stayed quiet – if only she could believe that. She felt ashamed and disappointed at herself for angering the one person she wanted to impress. The fact that he rarely ever came to the house meant that that was one of the only times she had to prove herself; one of the only opportunities to convince Roy that she was worthy of his time. Now, the opportunity had slipped through her fingers. For all she knew, that was the last time he’d ever come to visit.

“Perhaps some tea would help…?” offered Antonio, cutting through the bleak and silent fog that had swept over his co-worker.

“…perhaps it would.”

The man, which Sketchbook had always regarded as strict and strange, was already pouring a cup of her favorite tea. How he had the tea ready so fast and even knew what her favorite tea was, she wasn’t certain. She knew it was for the best to not question it at all. Sketchbook’s tired eyes lazily pulled their attention over to the pouring tea. The floral aroma of the earl gray was very enticing, comforting in a way. She was alarmed when she noticed that the man was even preparing it the way she always did: a teaspoon of sugar and two drops of honey.

“How did you know I take my tea like that…?”

Antonio smiled calmly (and maybe a touch eerily), “I have my ways.”

Sketchbook thought to say something about how odd that was before he placed the cup in front of her. She picked it up and cooled it off before taking a sip; she’d expected it to be very hot, but she found that it was at a comfortable temperature. What hit her senses most was the taste - it was as heavenly as she remembered.

“This is delicious,” she gratefully remarked, “thank you very much, sir!”

“Anytime~. . .”

Antonio casually poured his own cup, humming something or other. Both the warmness of the tea and whatever tune he was carrying made Sketchbook’s eyelids feel heaver and heavier. However, instead of falling asleep, she drifted into thought.

She found it so weird that Roy was so chatty around Antonio. From what she’d seen, Roy was a man of few words…but when Tony struck up a conversation, he often had a lot more to say. He was cold and distant to everyone, so why did he treat Tony differently? Wasn’t Tony supposed to be a teacher? What was he doing, actively discussing how to improve the show when the teachers were supposed to be following orders and never questioning them?

She decided to ask exactly that.

“Tony,” she suddenly started, slowly opening her eyes back up.

“Yes?”

“How come Roy seems to like you better than the students and I? You’re only supposed to be doing as he says, aren’t you…?”

“Mm, not necessarily. I’m particularly good at keeping things in order – he saw that very fit for both my role in the show _and_ in managing this production as well. He’s very focused on ensuring everything goes smoothly and I am to help him with that. I suppose it makes sense for him to take a shining to someone he finds…a _kindred spirit_ of sorts.”

Sketchbook wondered about the implications of that as Antonio prattled on.

“When all of this is well and finished, my influence will be kept under wraps, since I’m a very private man. Although, he says he’ll use some sort of pseudonym for me in the credits. I’m flattered that he insists upon others recognizing my capability that badly – he must be _especially impressed_ with me!”

“…but aren’t we _important…?_ Aren’t… _I_ important…?”

Tony tried to smile as reassuringly as he could, drunk on his own arrogance. “Of _course!_ _All of you_ are important! That is why he appointed _me_ to take care of all of you while he’s away~…”

She was in the middle of drinking her tea when she noticed Antonio’s stare was lingering for _far too long._

“ _And take care of all of you I shall._ ”

His eyes became darker with an intent that Sketchbook couldn’t comprehend at the time. All she knew was that something felt…horribly _wrong_ about him now.

“We’re going to have _so much fun_ doing this show together. Oh, I can hardly _wait_ for the other teachers to arrive…it’ll be a wonderful little party. Just the happy little few of us. . .”

Sketchbook was shaking. She didn’t understand. She knew what he said _sounded_ fun enough…but his _tone,_ his _face_ …he must have _meant_ something bad, but _what?_ All she felt was worry, confusion, fear, and the need to just get far, far away from him. Sketchbook put the half-empty cup down and rose from her chair.

“I’m feeling…really tired. I’ll be heading to bed now.”

Antonio looked disappointed. “So soon? Without finishing your tea…?”

She found herself choked for words, “Y-yeah, I’m awfully woozy.”

“Oh…” There was a beat of silence until he suddenly smiled brightly at her, “Sweet dreams, then!”

Sketchbook trudged out of the kitchen, up the stairs and into her room. She sat on her bed, staring at her shaking hands.

 _Why?_ Why was Tony acting so strange? He was usually serious and distant, just like Roy. Being so nice and cheery…wasn’t _like_ him. He wasn’t even angry that she stayed up late; instead, he was _disappointed_ to hear that she was leaving to go to bed.

What was _going on?_

She shook her head. This had to be a bad dream. This was all too strange and confusing to be real. Trying to focus hard on that thought, she slipped under the covers and closed her eyes.

Maybe everything would be alright tomorrow.


	3. short prompt #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a while back, i did short prompts where anons picked a character & a theme! this one was steak guy and rot, set during dhmis 5
> 
> tw for gore mention!

Roy was quick to threaten Casey and Brendan when Baron refused to go along with the script. The script called for him to hack Dawson to pieces…he couldn’t do that, even if his purpose was to be a ruthless killing machine.

“Listen. He’ll only be dead until we’re done filming. I’ll just have Antonio bring him back and no one will have to get hurt,” Roy promised.

Baron believed him, reluctantly doing what he was told. It would be fine, right? Even if Dawson was in pain for a short while, at least he would be brought back to life and Baron’s children would be safe. Everyone would be okay in the end.

While Baron stood in the corner of the basement after the shoot, all of the sights and smells he’d taken in stained his mind. He waited for Antonio’s cue from Roy, expecting him to come through the door any second…Baron hoped it would be soon. Even after everything was cleaned, the lingering scent of decay was killing him inside.

An hour passed. Surely they were done by now? Baron went up the stairs to check on Roy; he was gone and so was Dawson’s body. He looked all over the house and all he found was Doi, hiding in his room.

He _lied._


	4. how could i have been so blind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the turning point. the mask is off and it all goes downhill from here
> 
> tw for violence mention!

Doi was passed out on the kitchen floor, having been recently revived from the dead. Everything was spotless, but the sight of his blood and the scene from before was permanently stained in Sketchbook's mind. She held the child tight, sobbing. It wasn't _fair_ \- she fought so hard to stop that man from hurting him. If she had just been stronger, if she had just been braver, Doi wouldn't be-

Antonio's face broke out into a grin. "What a pity...you really _tried your hardest,_ didn't you?"

Sketchbook's heart beat hard against her ribcage when he crouched down beside them, spattered in crimson. She stared fearfully at him, holding Doi closer as if to protect him from further harm. The man in front of her just _laughed._

"Don't worry, Sketchbook dear...I'm done with him for the time being~..."

Sketchbook looked at him in disbelief and bewilderment, "I-I don't understand...you always say what you do is for the best, but this was _wrong!_ This was _horribly, horribly **wrong!**_ "

"You don't think I already know that...?" His eyes seemed to lower with a sardonic pity. "You poor thing, sometimes I forget just how _gullible_ and utterly _clueless_ you are."

Antonio toothily beamed, eager to explain himself, "I did this to the poor boy because I wanted to. I did this because it's all so very, very fun..."

Sketchbook's already paper-white features blanched.

"Do you see now? It doesn't matter whether or not you did something bad. It never did." His grin grew twisted, dark. "All I ever wanted was your agony, and nothing else~... It's all just part of a silly little game. . ."

She stared into his eyes, frantically searching for some sign that this was just a sick joke. It had to be - Tony wasn't evil, he was just trying to do what he thought was right, he told her himself! Why would he lie? He might have taken his punishments too far this time, but he couldn't have been doing it all for _fun,_ could he? She recounted the scene from before: the smile he wore, the look on his face when he was practically ripping the boy apart...not to mention that horrible laughter. Slowly mulling it over again made all the pieces of the puzzle click together.

Antonio was never who he said he was. He was someone much, much different than he had convinced her. She felt so stupid and so blind for trusting him, believing in his 'good' intentions. In this past hour, she came to learn who he really was. Who he really was, was a

"Monster..."

Antonio's eyes lit up, "Say that again...?"

"You're a _monster,_ " Sketchbook struggled to say, choked by her own terror and realization.

"I'm glad you've finally come to your senses, dear friend~..."


	5. accomplishments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some insight into antonio's relationship with his boss

“I can’t tell you how amazed I am at your work, Tony,” Roy smirked. “How do you do it? You _must_ tell me your secret!”

Antonio smiled broadly, “Simply put, I’m very acquainted with how people _think,_ Roy. I almost always know exactly what to say or do, and _how_ to say or do such things.”

“It’s merely a matter of how you _utilize_ it,” the man proudly finished.

He casually flipped open his pocketwatch so as to heighten the dramatic flair of the moment. Despite it being a tiny shard of his act, Antonio couldn’t help but feel a great sense of pride when saw his reflection smiling back at him in the face’s glass. He observed the time, shut it, and further admired his reflection in the polished metal of its casing.

“ _What a looker…_ ” Tony muttered to himself.

“What?”

“I was just thinking aloud. Nothing important~…” Tony reassured the man, snapping out of his trance, “May I ask if you ran into any complications during filming…?”

Oval eyes drifted over in thought.

“Well, admittedly, there were a few hiccups here and there. He tried to give me trouble…”

Tony straightened his posture as though ready to go after him that moment, “ _Did_ he?”

“Yes, but when I told him that I would tell _you_ about his behavior, he shut right up and did exactly as I said. It was almost like magic!”

“Ah, good…sometimes, a strict hand is all you need to get the job done, dear sir. I’ll certainly tell Shrignold what a good job he did~…”

Roy gave Antonio a short, sarcastic laugh, “You don’t have to. That’s what they were made for, y’know: to do their job. Honestly, I don’t know what went wrong with their programming, but…”

The man’s arm reached up to pat his colleague on the shoulder. “I’m just glad I have someone _capable_ to deal with them for me.”

“Oh, don’t worry about it,” chirped Antonio, “if ever you need me to help you in any other project you have, I’ll be more than glad to do it.”

“Glad to hear it.”

There was a bit of a silence before-

“Well,” he started suddenly, contemplating his camera, “I suppose I’d better be off. This footage doesn’t edit itself!”

Antonio chuckled, “Alright, then. Take care of yourself, now.”

“I will,” Roy replied before opening the front door. “Goodbye, then!”

“Goodbye~…”

The door shut, and while Antonio’s cheery smile still stuck to his face, what he was thinking about was far, _far_ from cheery…for _everyone else,_ anyway. The sheer joy made him burst out into another giggle, and then an unhinged laugh.

He was more excited for his future atrocious actions than he needed to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feel free to leave any sort of criticism you'd like to add & definitely tell me which characters you'd like me to focus on in a future chapter!


End file.
